


In Love With The Wedding Planner

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Awkwardness, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Some Humor, Vacation, Wedding Planning, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler is having the worse spring break! Until she meets fellow spring breaker, David Smith! Despite already having a boyfriend, she makes the conscience decision not to tell David. Rose and David are spending a lot of time together including some steamy nights! But soon the wonderful week ends and the two say goodbye.One year later: Rose hasn't forgotten David and hasn't told anyone about that spring break especially Matt! Despite all that she and Matt are getting married and are looking for a wedding planner! They think they've found the perfect one! Just one problem: It's David!Now she's faced with dealing with the secrets she kept from both of them and she's falling for David...again!Somebody is going to get their heart broken. Will it be her!?
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, first want to apologize for deleting 'My Ex-Boyfriend, My Wedding Planner!' Honestly, I was not happy with it. At All! :(  
> So, I'm doing a completely new story with the same wedding planner concept and love triangle ;)
> 
> Hope you like this new idea! Thank you for reading :)

Three days. Twenty-two-year-old Rose Tyler had three days left of her spring break and everything was going wrong! Despite a plane strike practically everybody decided to go to the beach, too, she had gotten food poisoning and the air conditioning in her and her friend Clara's room had gone out! This was far from the beach vacation she had dreamed of.

Rose sat cross legged on the bed fanning herself with a magazine. Another hot day. Big surprise.

“Blimey, I think it’s hotter in here than it is outside.” She muttered.

Clara laid on the next bed reading her Jane Austen book.

“Try thinking cool.” She suggested keeping her eyes on her book.

Rose scoffed standing from her bed.

“I think that would require channeling Antarctica!” Rose muttered wandering to the window. It was a beautiful day outside if only it wasn’t so hot! At least the room was great, soft beds, great view of the beach and even a mini fridge! Besides they weren't the only ones in the hotel suffering from the heat.

"Ugh, I'm going to melt from this heat!" Rose groaned.

Clara placed her book down and sat up looking at her.

“We could find another hotel?” She suggested.

Rose sighed.

“Not enough money.” She replied.

“Well, we could always go home?” Clara said.

A sense of dread filled inside Rose; she couldn’t do that either. Her boyfriend Matt was under the belief she was visiting her mum. Basically, Rose had lied to him. She wasn't trying to be mean she just needed to get away from him for a while. He was driving her crazy! She knew he was going to ask her to marry him. He had been hinting for weeks! And she liked Matt but Rose wasn’t ready, yet. She was already busy as a fashion consultant for her father’s business but her dream was to open her own shop! Marriage just didn’t seem important at the moment.

Rose sighed heavily.

“Can’t. Matt would find out.” She grunted. She plopped back down on the bed.

“Maybe, I’m being punished for lying to Matt.” Rose remarked.

Clara smirked.

“It’s not all bad.” She told her.

Rose glanced up at her.

“Easy for you,” She said. “You found Danny.” Rose pointed out.

Clara sighed.

“Why not don’t you go for a walk,” She said. “The beach is clear and walks are very good for the mind.” Clara added.

Rose didn't think so. It would take more than nice walk on a beach to make her feel better but what did she have to lose?

Rose relented.

“Okay, I’ll try it.” She sighed. She started to put on her daisy flip flops.

Clara grinned.

“Good! Maybe you’ll meet someone?” She said excitedly.

Rose scoffed at the suggestion!

“Clara Oswald, I have a boyfriend!” Rose reminded her.

“Spring romances are possible.” She shrugged before returning to her book.

Rose rolled her eyes and left the room.

Rose walked along the almost bare sandy beach. Despite the calming sounds of the ocean and the occasional cool splashes of water hitting her bare legs, this was doing little to make her feel better.  
The stress from Matt, work and making everybody happy still weighed in her mind. She briefly glanced at the people playing volley ball and having fun. Unlike her.  
Rose exhaled. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she should go home, she started to think.

Suddenly, a loud voice shouted.

“Heads up!”

Before Rose could react, a flying Frisbee was hurling towards her and a jumping moving figure intercepted blocking the disk from hitting her.

Rose stood there slightly dazed and shaken. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?” A male Scottish voice asked.

Rose slowly nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied. Rose glanced up and the world’s most gorgeous guy was staring at her! He was beautiful! His messy brown hair went with his stunning amber brown eyes and he was fit! Just perfect! Muscular but not like those body builders on T.V. Scattered chest hair and lightly freckled skin…  
She stopped herself.

‘Calm down, Rose!’ She told herself.

“I’m really sorry,” He apologized. “It got away from me.” The cute guy explained.

Rose smiled. She liked how concern he was for her.

“It’s okay, um…” She started hoping for a name.

“David Smith.” He replied smiling.

Rose’s cheeks turned pink. Even his smile was amazing!

“Rose Tyler.” She introduced herself.

He smiled at that name.

“Lovely, just like the flower.” David commented.

Rose was now blushing.

“Um, yeah.” She replied shyly.

“But you’re okay?” He checked.

Rose nodded tugging her earring.

“I’m fine,” She said. Rose then did her best flirty smile. “Thank you for the rescue, Mr. Smith.” Rose added.

David smiled nodding.

“You’re welcome, Rose Tyler.” He replied before going back.

Rose smiled as she turned back to the hotel.

This vacation didn’t seem so bad after all!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat on her bed waiting for Matt to pick up, she had promised to call yesterday but she got distracted by David. She couldn’t stop thinking about those amber colored eyes and that smile! But she’d never see him again so best to forget him, Rose reasoned.  
Suddenly, she heard Matt’s voice snapping her out of her daydream.

“Hi, Matt!” She said.

“Hey, Rose,” Matt greeted. “Missed you, luv! How’s home and Jackie?” He asked.

There was a twinge of guilt. She hated lying.

“Fine, everything’s fine.” Rose replied as normal as she could.

“Good,” He replied. “Surviving her cooking, alright?” Matt joked.

Rose smirked. Her mother was not the best cook!

“Yes.” She replied. She frowned, there was a limbo contest going on outside. Damn, she forgot that was happening now!  
She pressed her cellphone closer to her ear so he couldn’t hear. But Matt noticed, anyway.

“Is that the T.V?” He asked.

Rose pressed her lips, wincing.

“Um, yeah,” She lied. “One of mum’s favorite game shows.” Rose replied hoping he buy it.

Matt seemed to accept the answer.

“Jackie and her weird programs," Matt muttered. "Listen, when you get back, I was hoping to discuss something very special with you.” He sang.

Rose felt a pit in her stomach. She knew he was talking about marriage. She just wasn’t ready. But Matt sounds so excited... 

There was a brief pause before Matt spoke, again interrupting her thoughts.

“Rose?” He said.

“Um, yeah, sure,” She said quickly. “Listen, I’ll talk you, later, yeah?” Rose replied.

“Okay,” Matt replied. “Luv you!” He said happily.

Rose’s body stiffened. Of course, she loved him! So, why is it so hard to say ‘I love you’ back to him? 

“Yeah, you too.” Rose told him, softly before hanging up.

She stared at her phone for a second before leaning, her head back with dread.  
Why couldn’t she just tell him the truth, tell him she wasn't ready? But then would he even listen?  
Rose plopped back on her bed defeated playing with a loose thread on the blanket.  
This was depressing, she realized after few minutes. She glanced at the clock. It read 3:00 P.M, cocktail hour in the lobby! That was what she needed! A drink and a little fun! That’s why she was here, right?  
She rose out of bed grabbing her purse before heading to the bar in the lobby.

Rose walked into the Hawaii themed bar in the lobby and sat on the bamboo stool. She was the only one sitting there so she started peering through the drink menu.

Just then she heard a familiar voice greet her. A charming, familiar, Scottish male voice!

“Hello, again.” 

Rose glanced up and was surprised to see David behind the bar. Despite his loud and colorful buttoned-down work shirt he still looked amazing! He smiled at her. 

Her cheeks turn pink.

“Hi, funny seeing you here,” She said still slightly stunned. “I didn’t know you worked here.” Rose replied.

He nodded leaning against the bamboo wooden bar.

“Yeah but only for the week, I’m doing this as a favor for a friend,” David said. “Rest of year I work for my Aunt’s business.” He explained. "Trust me I didn't pick this gaudy shirt as part of my daily attire!" He joked.

She smirked. Cute and a sense of humor, she liked that.

David glanced down at his shirt.

"Honestly, I look a parrot in this thing!” He chuckled.

Rose tilted her head thoughtfully. She thought she he looked cute, actually.

“Mm, I quite like it on you.” She flirted. 'What am I doing, her brain yelled at her!?''

David blushed.

“So, um, what would you like…err…drink that is.” He stammered.

Rose bit the corner of lip and pointed at the strawberry drink.

“That looks good.” She said.

David nodded.

“The strawberry cocktail, our best seller,” He said grabbing everything for the drink. “Just don’t ask me to do those fancy bar tricks.” David warned. “I’ve broken five glasses and stained three blouses already!” He winced playfully.

Rose laughed. David was genuine and charming! Just so laid back and different from the other guys back home.  
But he probably had some lucky girlfriend at home waiting for him, she thought disappointed. Wait, why does she even care? She shouldn’t be thinking this! She pushed these thoughts she was having and waited for her drink.

As David made her drink, he glanced at her.

“So, anyone special at home?” He asked causally.

Rose was torn. Should she tell him? Part of her was shouting ‘yes!’ but the other part was telling her she was on vacation…did it really matter? Maybe Clara was onto something about Spring Break romances?

She had decided, she wasn't going to tell him about Matt.

“Um, no,” Rose replied. For some reason that came out easier than she thought. She looked at him, curious. “Do you?” She asked.

David scoffed.

“No, don’t seem to have the time for dating.” He sighed setting down her drink.

A wicked idea came to her and she played with her straw in a flirty manner.

“Well, you think you could…make some time for me?” Rose commented.

David grinned leaning towards her.

“Rose Tyler, are you asking me on a date?” He teased.

Rose gave her best sexy smile.

“Yeah.” She replied coy.

He smiled wider.

“Brilliant! How about tonight at eight?” David suggested.

She grinned.

“Sounds good!” Rose replied.

David smiled at her making her heart pound! 

Just then a couple called to him getting his attention and he excused himself giving her one last smile before tending to them.

Rose sat sipping her drink feeling good.  
She had a hot date with David and Matt was far away and would never know.

She might actually get away with this.


End file.
